Futures
by shattered-demon
Summary: Sequel to Because of you. Darker times are ahead of Lisa and Jackson, will they be able to get through them? I always believed in futures
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is the sequel to "Because of you" I warn you this story is darker than the other one so R/R

Disclamer: I dont own Red Eye..

* * *

_"You know you haven't kissed me today, I kind of feel neglected," said Jackson pouting. He was in the living room with his wife, her back was to him,she turned her face when he spoke. Lisa smiled up at him and her eyes held a spark, she watched him bent down neer her. "Oh you do don't you, what do you suppose I do about it?" she asked teasing him. She turned around completely to face him and her face practically touching his. "I think there is something you could do," he said loving the feeling of the heat between them. Lisa licked her lips and then_..BANG!!!

Lisa opened her eyes,BANG!!!, she groaned._ What the hell is that noise? _she thought. She was on her bed, the sheets covering her whole body. She had had that dream about Jackson for the third time this week.BANG!!! Lisa decided to get up seeing as she wouldn't be getting any sleep now. She walked to her shower and stripped down, her arms and thighs were covered by bruises and bite marks. She didn't dare look at herself in the mirror. As it turned out Vin wasn't like Jackson, no Vin was worse.A sadictic freak that enjoyed her pain.Her dreams was the only place she could escape to, the only thing he couldn't take from her. Lisa felt relieved when the hot water caressed her and momentarily took her pain away. Though that feeling wouldn't last long, the door opened and in walked Vin. _Make him go away _she thought. "Lisa make room for me," said Vin as he to took his clothes off. Lisa reached out and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her as she tried to get out quickly. Though Vin was to fast and grabbed her "You going somewhere love?" he asked knowing perfectly well that she hated him.Lisa looked up at him "I'm done," she said. A silent staring contest had begun, he spoke first "Get back in there, you can keep me company," he said. Lisa knew what he ment by 'company', she moved back and Vin made her drop her towel as he pushed her back in the shower with him.

Jackson was staring at the wall in his office absent mindedly. He couldn't find Lisa, this was the longest month of his life. Now that he was use to having her around and suddenly she was ripped out of his hands by his own brother. Thats also the reason he couldn't find her, Vin was trained. Jackson cursed under his breath, how could he not see this coming,after all he practically threw Lisa in Vin's arms. A knock brought Jackson out of his thoughts, "Come in," he said and sat up straight. Femi walked in her blonde hair in a ponytail, she was wearing a white sundress just like Jackson liked. "Jackson dinner is ready why are you still in here? Jess is waiting for you," said Femi. Jackson shook his head and stood up "I'll be there just go on without me I need to sort some papers," said Jackson,by his tone Femi knew not to insist. Femi walked out his office and as she walked out and started walking to the kitchen she thought about Jackson and Lisa. Even though Femi wanted Jackson to love her and forget about Lisa that wasn't going to happen. So she decided to try to find Vin and Lisa, Femi knew Lisa wasn't the type of person to do this,specially with Vin. From the first time Femi met Vin she knew there was something off about him even though he was Jacksons brother.

Femi reached the kitchen and saw Jess looking gloomy "Jess?" she said sitting next to him. Jess looked up "When is Lisa coming back? I miss her," he said frowning at his empty plate. Jackson walked in "We all miss her son, but don't worry soon she will be back, I'm sure she will," he said the last part looking at Femi. Femi got the hint, she knew Jackson appreciated her helping but he was trying to say she would never be Lisa. Femi stood up and bid her goodbyes as she walked out the mansion. Now was the time to start, she took her cell phone out and started to get ahold of some very important contacts.

Lisa walked into the living room of the two story house, there was nothing to do but sit and think of ways to escape. Her hair was tied up and her long sleeve shirt covered up her bruises while her jeans covered the rest. Vin had made new ones that same morning when he 'asked' her to stay in the shower with him. She heard the door of the main entrance open, Lisa quickly got up and decided hiding was better than to wait for Vin. "Love I'm home," said Vin locking the door, he held two bags one with clothes and the other with food. He put the stuff down on the table and noticed the living room was empty. He raised an eyebrow and said once again " Love I'm home!!" Though he got no response. He tried to keep his cool, there are many reasons she could not have responded back. _Maybe she took a nap _he thought. Lisa's heart was pounding faster and faster in her chest. She was hiding in one of the many closets of the house. She heard Vins steps coming closer and then pass by her door to the direction of her room. After several minutes she heard the angry steps of Vin "Lisa I know you're still in the house, so where ever you're hiding you better get out now or you will succeed in getting me mad, you know what happens when I get mad, _love_," he said threateningly. Lisa glared at the door and sighed, she got out the closet and into the room she was in. She picked up a book and walked out the room. She pretended she just woke up, "What are you yelling about," she said and yawned putting her hand up to her mouth. She was hoping Vin felt for it and the smile on his face told her he did,he walked closer to her and put his hands on her face gently. "Did you fall asleep reading?" he asked her. Lisa shrugged and faked trying not to yawn again. Vin bend down and kissed Lisa, she stiffened and didn't kiss back, Vin moved his left hand down to her arm and kept kissing her. She didn't respond until Vin dug his fingers hard into her arm and which signaled her to start to. What wouldn't she give just to be back at Jacksons place.

* * *

A/N: Looks like Lisa is seeing how Jackson was huh, don't you just hate Vin? I do I want him to go burn in a magma pit ,hmm not a bad idea muhahhahaa. 


	2. Detective Hanson

A/N: Sorry I've been busy with work and annoying cousins that IM too many times to get a chance to write anything less come up with something.

* * *

The pebbles in the front yard of the white mansion crunched under her weight, the woman with dark brown hair wearing the light grey pant suit squinted to get a better look. Ethan walked out his garage with a rag in his hand, he cleared his throat. The woman turned to stare at him,her face held no expression "Are you Ethan Taylor?" said the woman looking back down to her notepad to make sure she said the right name. "Yes, and you would be..?" said Ethan letting the question linger in the air. He never seen this woman in his life, she looked like she was in her late twenties or early thirties. The womans grey eyes matched Ethans perfectly,"I'm detective Hanson, Sarah Hanson. I need to speak a few words with you and I need to ask some questions," said Sarah in a very serious tone that said she wasn't going anywhere until she got what she came for. Ethan nodded and showed her in to his house. 

Lisa stood in front of the kitchen sink washing that mornings dishes, she was deep in thought and didn't realize she was washing the last one. She put it away and dried her hands, she turned around and Vin was standing at the door way. Lisa didn't look at him in the eye but lowered her head and found she was trapped in her little corner like an animal. Vin walked forward and put his hand under her chin making her look up at him, his eyes held lust, though Lisa was already use to that look in him so she wasn't surprised. He bend down for a kiss and Lisa turned her face to avoid it, Vins lips landed on her cheek. He growled getting angry, he was tired of Lisa always refussing his kisses and affections. He grabbed her by her shoulders "What the hell is your problem?" he growled. Lisa glared at him "You're my problem you sick bast-" Lisa started to say but Vin slapped her. Lisa held a hand to her cheek, it was still hot from Vin's hand. "You asked for it," said Vin finding a reason for his actions like Lisa would see it his way. "I'm sure I did," said Lisa in a sarcastic tone and rolled her eyes. This just made Vins temper rise, he pushed her against the counter, Lisa's back almost hit the edge but she put her hands behind her. "You want to beat me to death Vincent? the rate you're going I think you might," said Lisa glaring daggers into Vin. Lisa's cheek was throbbing and the red mark of a hand still visible. Vin looked at it, he marked her, she was his so he marked her. No one can take her, _I can do whatever I want with my property and Lisa is my property _thought Vin walking away and left for a drive to cool himself down.

Jackson was in California,it was another job he had to do, though he didn't care much about it he needed something to do other than mope around. His target was Keefe and this time he would make sure everything went as planned. He was sitting in a coffee shop drinking his iced caramel macchiato, he gazed out the window across the street to a posh restuarant. Only important people or rich could get a reservation,thats how he knew Keefe would be there. He took another sip and kept an eye on his watch, thats when the car stopped in front of the place. Sure enough Keefe stepped out with his wife, the body guards already in position,Jackson rolled his eyes. A bunch of brutes is what they were, useless really. Once they dissapeared inside Jackson dialed a number and seconds later the restuarant blew up. Screams from people were heard, the glass and bricks flew. Jackson ducked in time and then everything was smoke. Minutes later the street was filled with ambulances,cops,and news crew. Jackson was clever enough to vanish before they started to gather witnesses. Later when he was in his hotel he turned on the tv and there is was. _Charles Keefe died today after a bomb exploded on- _Jackson didn't need to hear the rest,he turned off the tv and went to take a shower.

"It all happened to fast, next thing we know she was gone. Thats all I can tell you detective Hanson," said Ethan sitting in his livingroom with Sarah, she didn't even touch the coffee he offered. Sarah wrote down everything, her eyes fixed on the notepad. Ethan sighed and rubbed his eyes, he was tired from working all night and it showed in his face. Sarah got up "Well Mr. Taylor thats all for now,thank you for the coffee," she said already moving to the door. Ethan shot up and followed her to the door "Is there any information about Lisa yet?" he asked in a worried tone. Sarah shook her head "No Mr. Taylor but even if there was any information I wouldn't be able to tell you anything, again thank you for your time," she said and walked out the house before he could say anything else. Sarah walked to her car and got in, once she was out of that neighborhood she took her cell phone out and dialed. The other person on the other line picked up at the third ring "So what did you get out of him?" asked the other person who picked up."He knows nothing, poor guy, I could tell he really cares about Lisa," said Sarah sighing and making a left turn on the light. "Just keep me informed, thanks for this Sarah I owe you one," said the other person. Sarah smiled "Its nothing I wouldn't do for a friend, bye," said Sarah and hung up. She was in the ride of her life, finding this Lisa Riesert wasn't going to be easy but Sarah was sure she would. "Vincent Rippner you better watch your back or I just might find you," said Sarah getting on the freeway.

* * *

A/N: New character yay. I saw a picture of a guy and thought "omg thats Vin!" So go to my account for the links of the pics. R/R 


	3. Family?

N/A: I know its shorter but I had to hurry since I couldn't wait,but Im to sleepy to add more..I wrote it at 4 am.

* * *

Lisa sat on the end of the sofa watching t.v. _Charles Keefe died yesterday after a bomb exploded on- _she ignored the rest,she couldn't believe he was dead. "Was it Jackson?" she muttered to herself. "Lisa!!" screamed Vin from upstairs,Lisa rolled her eyes. He came down with that angry look in his face, Lisa raised an eyebrow. Vin threw a paper at her, she glared at him and picked the paper up. It looked like a copy of an email, Lisa bagan to read it.

_Dear little brother,_

_I don't know what caused you to take what was mine. You know the consequences of crossing me, I'm sure you knew that. Now to the fact that I love Lisa and want whats best for her is obvious so I have a proposition. I want to see both of you again,if I see that Lisa is happy with you I will forgive you and wont bother you no more. Though if I see that she is unhappy I will personally make sure you suffer a pain worse than death. I'm giving you a chance so do make the smart choice and make arrangements to meet me._

_J.R._

_P.S. Send my love to Lisa._

Lisa looked up at Vin, "Aw and he sends his love, well isn't that sweet of him," said Lisa smiling. Vin sat next to her and put a hand on her thigh,Lisa looked at his hand as if it was an infection. "So when are we going to meet him?" she asked.Vin smiled wickedly "We're not, I can't let him get tempted. I'm sure he will get over it, eventually you will just be a memory in the back of his head just like his ex wife," said Vin leaning and placing his head on her shoulder while stroking her thigh. "You know I think its time that we start a family, I wouldn't mine a little Vin or Lisa here," said Vin. Lisa choked out "Fam-family?"

"I don't think you understand at all, its been months!!!" screamed Joe Reisert, his face flushed with red patches. He was at the police station speaking to one of the detectives,he was hurting, what if his daughter was dead and these apes had no clue."You have to believe we are doing the best we can sir, so please we will call you if anything else comes up," said the detective with grey hair. Sarah was standing outside the door on her way to her office when she overheard the screams. She shook her head and walked all the way down to her office. She put down the hot black liquid that kept her awake during the long days. She rummaged through her papers and looked up just on time to see the man leave the station. Sarah read the police report, there was no information about Vincent, but of coarse there wouldn't be any since he wasn't involved in the investigation or so the others thought.

Jackson rubbed his face looking grimmer than usual, Vin did respond back to his email,but only to say he wasn't going to make no arrangements. He tried to trace back the email but there were a bunch of codes that made him appear somewhere different everytime he wanted to check. Jackson wouldn't give Vin credit for that,it was common sense. The thought of them together made Jacksons stomach turn, he yawned but wouldn't dare go to sleep.

The weeks flew by, and Lisa was in the restroom looking down at a stick_ the stick, _she bit her lower lip, ever since Vin suggested them starting a family he stopped using condoms. Tears spilled on to her pale face, she already knew what the result would be,she just needed to make sure. A knock on the door brought her out her thoughts, she threw the stick in the trash and washed her hands. She opened the door and Vin was looking hopeful "Well?" he asked. "We're pregnant," said Lisa walking past him to her room, she laid down while Vin laid behind her bringing her closer and rubbed her stomach "Our own little family" he whispered.

Jacksons office door flew open, he looked up annoyed and saw Femi's happy face. He was going to shout at her when she said "I found them, I know where Lisa and Vincent are,oh my god Jackson I found them." Jackson mouth went dry "Where are they?" he asked,his body growing cold.

* * *

A/N: Lisa is preggers das gasp. Stupid Vin, I don't care how cute he is he is so dead to me. Review and I will award you with more chapters. I like to thank the people who take there time to review because you guys make my lazy butt write. 


	4. Recieved a Tip

"You packed all that you need?" asked Vin, Lisa rolled her eyes for the who knows what time in the last hour. "Lisa that wasn't an answer" said Vin picking up two black bags that were on the floor near the closet. "Yes, I just don't understand why we're leaving, I can't travel in my condition," said Lisa, she knew it would be easier for someone to find her if they stayed in one place. "We wont fly this time, we'll take a train so don't worry, my two special people will be fine," he said and smiled sweetly at her,that smile could fool anyone but it made Lisa sick. _Why does he pretend this is normal? Drop dead, I know hes the father of my unborn baby but it doesn't mean I have to like him _thought Lisa as Vin loaded her up in the car like the luggage. They drove off into Lisa's future hell. She looked back at the house, this was the second time she has set her eyes on it,the first was when she first got there.

_"Where are we?" the scared look on her face obvious,Lisa put her arms around herself. She didn't expect this,never from Vin either. He had been sort of nice to her,but then again if he agreed to keep her sedated for two weeks then she shouldn't be completely shocked,maybe it was just that he said he was in love with her. She never though of Vin in that way,the cruel twisted smile he had on his face made her cowar in fear. "We are home Mrs. Rippner,maybe you didn't get the guy you though you would but you still have the last name," said Vin when he saw the look on her face. _

"Come on were here," said Vin getting out the car, Lisa looked over at him and sighed. The train station was practically empty except for the blonde woman in the purple trench coat,she had her face covered with a scarf so Lisa didn't bother to look at her. She was pushed into the train by Vin holding the bags.

Femi felt like a teenager,she was so excited because she had found the location of Vin and Lisa.Her purple trench coat shielded her from the cold breeze, she stood waiting for Jackson as he was getting a car. Femi felt eyes on her and looked around,but there was no one. "Got the keys," said Jackson walking towards her, he did have a small smile on his face, but why wouldn't he.

Lisa sat near the window and looked outside, she did a double take, it was Jackson and Femi. She opened her mouth and gasped when she was pushed back in her seat. Vin had seen them too "Don't even think about it," he said threateningly, he recieved a tip that someone had found them out and he was glad he was smart enough to act fast. Lisa watched her hope walk away with the blonde woman. "See I will always be one step ahead, rest,its going to be a long ride," said Vin sitting next to her. _A very long ride _though Lisa.

It was a nice modest house,nothing that made it stand out,the brick cookie cutter type. Jackson told Femi to wait in the car he had parked a few houses down,once he was in the back yard he took his gun out. He managed to get in the back door,slowly and quietly he walked inside. Everything seemed normal,fifteen minutes later he was outside the house,no one was in there. He got back in the car "So what happened?" she questioned with a worried look.

* * *

A/N: I have short term memory loss, I had this chapter written but forgot to post it. So thanks to Mrs. RG I remembered. Also thanks for everyone who reviewed, you guys are the reason I still write this story. 


End file.
